Scars & Souvenirs
by mylifeaslulu
Summary: This story picks up right after the big Calzona argument in the season 9 finale. This is just me putting my greys-calzona obsessed mind into actual writing. I hope you guys read and enjoy!
1. Apparently I Lost You

(There characters all belong to the rightful owners ABC studios & Shonda Rhimes)

"Apparently I lost you"

There was a long and deep silence after I said that. I was standing yards across the woman I loved the most. My wife. The mother of my child. I stood there in front of her speechless, in disbelief, everything I fought for was probably falling apart right before my eyes. But I knew that the person standing in front of me was not the woman I married, no she couldn't be, she was just a shell. A beautiful hollow shell with the bluest eyes that imitated the ocean so perfectly.

We stared at each other for a couple more minutes before I decided that it was enough. I walked out of the room slowly with my eyes so sore from crying. They had no more tears left to shed. I picked up my pace when I decided who I wanted to see next. The only person who could relieve this heartache I'm feeling right now, my princess Sofia.

I went inside the hospital daycare expecting to see everyone sleeping. But who was I kidding, it was hard even for the babies to sleep during this super storm. My eyes searched around for my those big beautiful eyes they longed to see. There she was crying for her mami. The only person I have left, my perfect baby girl.

I picked her up from one of the cribs where she was sitting down playing with some dolls. I embraced her in my arms so close as if I were protecting her from all evil.

"I love you so so much princesa." I whispered into her small ear.

"Lub you mami!" She giggled with excitement.

"Oh my God! Baby girl what did you just say?!" This was the first time she'd ever said the sentence completely! I knew she would cheer me up, she always does.

"Mama! Mama!" She squealed giggling and pointed behind us. I hesitantly turned around knowing that Sofia recognizes her mama from anywhere.

"Hey baby boo!" she responded to her in a playful voice.

Somehow she was the last and only person I wanted to see. She understood my silly over excitements over Sofia's little milestones.

"Callie..." she started out, "can I hold her, please. I need her as much you do right now Calliope."

I looked at her with the most confused look I had in me. Why the hell did she wanted to carry the child of the woman she destroyed. Hadn't she caused enough damage for one night.

She reached her arms out to the giggling child in my arms. Without thinking about Sofia's chubby arms already reaching back for Arizona's I step back unintentionally holding Sofia a little closer. Conscience of what I did I left the daycare and headed towards the folding cot bed I had initially prepared for me and my wife. I knew what I did was wrong. Sofia loves Arizona and I couldnt keep her away from her mama.

As I'm rushing through the unusually quiet corridors of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital I hear foot steps following me. It didnt take me long to realize that they were coming from my wife. I turn back and see her carrying Sofia's diaper bag.

"You can't do this to her." Tears started down her face. "I love our daughter so much Calliope and she loves me! She's my daughter too you can't... you can't just take her away from me!

"Oh don't worry Arizona." I replied to her with the anger I was trying to contain. "I'm not planning on taking another parent away from her. I don't know if you've noticed, you know with your leg and everything that has been happening to you, but Mark is gone. Sofia will never see her daddy again, I won't ever see my best friend again Arizona. But God forbid that he should just be missing a leg or anything of that ordeal," I said with a mischievous smirk only to satisfy my aching heart. "because that would be just awful, right Arizona?" I finished shaking my head looking down at her leg. She stood there in front of me with a face that expressed that she knew I was right.

There was an awkward silence that was soonly interrupted by a cranky Sofia. It was way pass her bedtime and everyone just needed to rest. I looked over once more to Arizona giving her the okay to kiss our daughter goodnight.

"Thank you Callie. "

I took the diaper bag and continued my way back to the cot.

**Yes I know, short but this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty sure not many people are going to read it. Anyways if just one person asks for me to continue, I will mostly because this is escape from Shonda's crazy sad rollercoaster ride. If no one reads or anything I will still continue this story on wattpad because writing out what I wish would happen is soo therapeutical! Xoxo Lulu**


	2. Moving On

It had been one of the the longest nights of my life, but finally morning had arrived.

Sofia was still sound asleep in my arms since we had to sleep on the small foldable cot. But I'm not complaining, I loved having her so close to me. I stared at her sleeping for quiet a while. 'How did I get so lucky?' I love Mark for so many things but nobody knows how much I love that he was the one I conceived Sofia with. Even though I've never had the chance to admit it with fear I'd hurt Arizona's feelings or give off a wrong impression of me and Mark's friendship, it was the truth. She was perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about her or the way she came into my world.

After staring at the angel in my arms for quite a while, something didn't feel right. Things were never this quiet and certainly not for this long. Gently, I raised my head to see why it had been so quiet. Empty cots with messy sheets laid before me. I laid my head back on the pillow only to find the most beautiful smile directed to me.

"Well hello there princess, good morning!" I returned back a smile that was so hard to put on. I was trying so hard to be happy for her. I wasn't failing either but I can't deny how hard it was.

"Dood moning mami!" She said pretty loud for a half asleep toddler. I laid her on my tummy as she grabbed my face and slobbered my face with wet kisses. I wanted this moment to last forever, but with the storm, I felt the hospital desperately needed hands.

After getting her ready for the day, I brushed off the scrubs I had on. They seemed good enough till I had the chance to get new ones. On my way to daycare I noticed most of the debris still hadn't been cleared off. On the bright side the electricity was running perfectly.

Leaving Sofia at daycare that day seemed harder than the very first time I'd left her when I accompanied by Arizona and Mark.

When I finally managed leaving her, I caught up with Owen and Alex who were doing some charts.

"Hey Torres," said Owen while still looking down at his papers.

"Hunt". I replied as a greet. Then I look at Alex who changed face expressions when he saw me. "Karev, is everything okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah of course. Have you seen Robbins? I been looking for her..." He replied with his head still looking down.

His uneasiness had left me curious. He and Arizona have a close relationship. Had she told him about Lauren?

"No but uh, never mind. Is everything okay around here?" I asked.

"Well Webber is stable. We have him on fluids now. He should be fine in no time." Responded Owen.

"Webber! Wh-what happened to Webber? Why the hell has no one told me about this!

"Torres, everyone was paged. He was electrocuted last night while trying to fix the electricity. But he's fine now, no need to worry everything's fine." He reassured me.

I took a deep breathe and tried to pack all my emotions back in. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay everyone's a little messed up today," he said that with an expression that showed he was also going through a rough time. "Let's go see Webber." He patted my back and we headed to the Richard's room.

* * *

"Callie..." He started. "Me and Cristina broke up yesterday, she thinks that if I don't have a kid I won't ever be happy or whatever. I love her so much but it's just..."

"If you want a kid Owen, you get that kid. Don't let any lover or special someone get in the way of that dream, because you can always count on that kid to make you feel happy or whatever, but you won't always be able to count on that lover or special someone to make you happy." There was a short pause after I said that. He knew from there that Arizona had done something to hurt me.

"Eh, uh... sorry, I don't know if that was what you wanted to hear but that's just how I feel." I gave him a half smile showing him that it was okay to feel what he was feeling. He is me 2 1/2 years ago.

"Thanks Callie." He returned the half smile.

When we went into the patient room, Richard was sleeping soundly while Jackson finished tending the burns on his upper body. Other than that he was doing great. When I saw how well Richard was doing I was relieved. It seemed like every once in a while someone close died.

Owen and I were in the room for about 10 minutes before we decided to go check on the pit. I needed to mend or break some bones.

When we were heading out, the one person I was trying to avoid was heading in.

"Callie." She said with a somewhat timid face. I gave her an awkward smirk.

"You want me to catch up with you downstairs Torres?" Asked Owen.

"No, uhh..." The awkward moment was interrupted by me and Arizona's pager both going off at the same time.

"Its 911 at the daycare!" She exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Crap! Sofia!"

**This one is a little longer but when I started writing I just couldn't stop. Thank you guys for the positive reviews they literally made my day! Xoxo**

**Ps: If I ever write a word that doesn't make sense I apologize I'm trilingual and I tend to derive random words xD **


	3. Best Chance

"She was perfectly fine when I set her down to play with the other kids. Then she just started crying and she was red and, oh my god vomit, there was vomit everywhere!" One of the daycare lady was explaining to us as she walked us to where Sofia was.

"What do you mean 'she was red'! What the hell were you doing? You guys are supposed to be taking care of the kids while we do our jobs!"

I felt horrible after saying that but at the moment I just didn't know how to react. This was Sofia we were talking about. MY Sofia, my perfect little angel.

When we walked into the room two interns were working on her, Ross and Wilson. They looked like they didn't know what they were doing hoping that their superior would walk in at anytime. Sofia was wailing like she had never before. Everyone in the room was intimidated with the fact that this was the child of not only of two of their colleagues, but the daughter of the late Dr. Sloan .

Her crying gave my head a confirmation that this was reality. The doctors were trying to calm her down but it seemed impossible. My body froze in place as if it was going into an emotional shock. This couldn't be happening. After her complicated birth and surgery, I'd thought that I would never find myself in this position again. I felt just as helpless as she did.

As I scrutinized my small child, Arizona was already getting herself into gloves.

"Robbins I'm sorry, this is your daughter, you can't-" said Ross hesitantly. He knew that doctors couldn't treat family, but he also knew that if the child had any chance of surviving, Robbins was her best chance.

"I'll page Karev." Added Wilson.

"Screw the rules! This is my daughter okay, and I'm going to do everything in my power to save her. So are you going to update me or will I have to do that myself too?" She tried to calm our screaming daughter down but failed.

"Come on baby boo!" She kissed her forehead.

"She came in with a low B/P of 60/40. Her breathing patterns show airway obstruction. She has also broken out in hives. It seems like she's having an allergic reaction but-"

Beep! Beep! "B/P's dropping!" Shouted one of the nurse.

Arizona paused for about 10 seconds and expressed her thinking face. You could tell she was using a mental checklist. Then she looked down at the weak toddler whose energy was rapidly decreasing. Her eyes opened wide as it looked like she had came up with a diagnosis.

"She's turning cyanotic! She's going into an anaphylaxis shock! Ross give her 0.5 mg of epinephrine. Wilson get me a NPA kit..."

"Y-you want me to insert it for you?"

"Did I say 'Wilson insert the NPA'? No!" Responded a stressed out Arizona. "I-Im sorry... I want you to prepare her for a large volume of fluid s."

"Callie what's going on?" It was a voice coming from behind me. "Callie?" It was Alex.

"It's Sofia." Responded Arizona. "She's having an anaphylaxis attack but I got it under control." She lifted her face up as she finished inserting the nasal trumpet, then she looked over to me and saw I wasn't doing okay.

"Karev can you...uh." She gave him a facial cue that indicated I needed some support. He nodded in response.

"Callie talk to me." He tried to get a response from me. But I just couldn't move. I was afraid to do anything, to say anything. "Look, Sofia is doing okay now. She has the best PEDs doctor looking over her, on the plus side she's also her mom. Nothing could go wrong now."

"Nothing huh." I finally managed to say something. "This morning I woke up next to my happy, healthy child. She was perfectly fine Alex. And now, now look at where we're standing. Look at where she's laying!" As my emotions finally started to sort out, the tears started to pour down. "I didn't even know she was allergic to anything! I don't even know what was it that brought her here Alex! Nothing is okay, nothing."

My silent tears then turned into sobs. Arizona started walking up to me and then put a hand on my shoulder. A part of me just wanted to break down into the comfort of her arms. However my instincts immediately took them off.

Alex went to get a closer look at Sofia.

"Callie she's going to be okay. And we will find out what is it that she's allergic to, don't worry try to calm down love."

I looked at her face and immediately found comfort in it. God she was so mesmerizing.

"I think I know what little miss is allergic to."

We both turned our attention to Alex.

"This right here," he said pointing to a swollen part of her leg. "Its an insect bite. We might need some test to confirm it but I think that what bit her was one of those insects that appeared after the storm. There were already calls made to the exterminators but I suggest you keep her in this room for at least 24 hours after the job is done."

"I'll stay with her 24/7 for as long as she needs." I said wiping some tears.

"I will be too." Added Arizona before looking up to me.

{First: When I first wrote this chapter it deleted and I had a mini meltdown so I hope this version is as good. Second: My medical terminology is probably not the best as I am just a high school student but it fits pretty well :D}


	4. Calliope's Choice

I spent all day and night in Sofia's room. Nothing was gonna make me leave her side. I felt so guilty from yesterday. When she needed me the most I wasn't there for her. I wasn't holding her hand or reassuring her. Instead I stood there while she cried.

Finally after three long days, it was time to go home. When Sofia finally fell asleep I decided to start packing up stuff around the room then Arizona decided to pay a little visit. Her presence no longer bothered me. The only thing I felt was numbness. I guess I was just getting used to getting hurt.

"How's she doing?" She said in a calm voice.

"She's doing perfect. Thank you for last night by the way, you kept calm and you saved her. Thanks for being strong for her."

"You know..." she paused for a second. "This is not the first time she's been in that situation with me." She said smiling while she walked up to the sleeping child. I realized she was referring to when she was born. "She knows the drill, she can only scare mama for a certain time. Then at a perfect time she stops and everything's alright."

There was a brief silence. I stopped packing to acknowledge how good she was with our daughter. She didn't look like the Arizona of over 3 years ago, who wouldn't even think about having children.

"I don't know how this is going to unfold Arizona but, I-I can't live under the same roof with you." I started off with a calm voice. "I spent hours and hours thinking about us, about Sofia, and I just-I couldn't convince myself that us staying together was a good idea. I tried I really did but I can't do that to myself. And yes I know I have Sofia to think about now and believe me I beat myself down on how I would be a bad mother if I allowed us to break up because of this. But then, then I realized that it would be cruel for her to have to live with us like this. This hostility. I can't do that to her."

She looked at me for a while. Her face looked shocked and her eyes were watery. I felt surprised at her expression. In my eyes this was a different Arizona. A selfish one. But this expression she was giving me felt selfless.

"But Callie I- I don't... It's just... Callie?"

I gave her a responsive stare.

"Do you think we will ever get over this, I love you so much a-and I know right now that probably doesn't mean anything to you... But I do. And I  
want it to mean something to you. I really do Calliope."

"Calliope..." I let out a giggle under my breath. It wasn't a happy one of course, but a sad one. "You know I used to melt when you called me that. But now, I don't know, I don't know anything right now. I love you Arizona, I love you so much. But there's a limit of how much pain a person can take. And right now I'm holding onto the threshold." The tone of my voice got deeper as I tried to avoid the knot in my throat. "Can we just stop talking about this right now, please let's just-"

I was cut off by a waking Sofia. As soon as she saw her mommies her face lit up. She made having to put up with Arizona worth it.

"Hey baby." I smiled at her. "Say goodbye to mama were going home now sweetie."

* * *

After I put on her shoes and jacket I swung the bag I packed over my shoulders and took Sofia from Arizona's arms and went home. When we arrived home she was fast asleep in her carseat. I got out of the car and stared inside for a bit. It looked like I'd have to make two trips to get Sofia and the bags upstairs. Single parenting was not looking so bright. However with my exhaustion I decided that the bags weren't too important so I took Sofia in my arms and the bags stayed.

As I was opening the doors to my apartment I heard some noise. It wasn't a loud noise but it was enough to worry me. I hesitantly took the keys from my pocket but the door had been opened before I had the chance to insert the key. I looked up to see who it was.

"Aria! What in the world are you doing here? How did you get in here?!" I was shocked when I saw the face of my sister whom I hadn't seen in years.

"Don't worry about that now, oh my God! Is that her?" She pouted as she realized she was asleep.

"Yup this is my mighty oak." I giggled a bit as I entered my apartment. Immediately I noticed a child sleeping on the couch. Sofia started moving a bit so I went to set her down.

"Ari, is this little Lilia? Little weeny teeny Lilia?" I was amazed at how big my niece had gotten.

"The one and only." She came up to give me a hug. "Gosh I've missed you so much Callie!"

Her hug was a much needed one. I held on to her for longer than I'd expected. I could tell she noticed I needed it when her hug got a bit tighter and she rubbed my back.

"It's okay _hermanita_ I'm here for you okay? I'm gonna be your rock through this all..." She was holding back tears. "But I'm gonna need you to be mine as well. I-I found Joel sleeping with another woman." She started to cry uncontrollably.

"No, no! Aria look at me! Ari! You will not get to give him the satisfaction of breaking you apart, do you hear me? Yes it's hard, trust me I know. But it's not impossible." Her face dropped as her sobs got quieter. "We're gonna get through this together okay?"

* * *

Morning came quicker than I expected. It felt weird not waking up next to Arizona. I had spent the night in Mark's apartment so that Aria and Lilia could sleep in my bed. Who was I kidding, any excuse was good enough for me to sleep at Mark's. I loved it here. As creepy as it may sound, this was my sanctuary. Whenever I wanted to get away from everything, this was the place. Or when I had to plan a complicated surgery, this was the place. But now it was time for reality.

On my way back to the apartment I smelt one of my favorite childhood breakfast being prepared. I opened the door to a cooking Aria.

"Oh my! Do I smell tostadas and cafe con leche?" I said with a grin.

"Si! Just like mami makes them." She replied while flipping some buttery bread on a pan.

"Si si si!" Shouted a happy Sofia.

I looked over to my little girl. "Aww you're learning Spanish now princess?" I went up to give her a kiss.

"Hi girls! Oh my god Lilia you are so grown up now I could hardly recognize you. Come give _tia_ a hug!"

"Hey titi!" She said giggling while running up to me. I lifted her up and kissed her forehead.

"How old are you now huh?"

She put up 5 fingers and with a giggle replied, "Five!"

"Your smart too! Come on let's go eat breakfast big girl." I put her down and picked up Sofia and put her in her high chair.

"So what are you planning to do next Ari?"

"Well I was gonna get out some juice for the girls an-"

"Quit playing you know what I mean." I giggled a bit. I felt happy having my sister around.

"In that case," she paused for a bit. "I was hoping Grey-Sloan Memorial had an opening for a trauma nurse?"

"What! Your going back to work! Yay!" I said excitedly.

"Yay? Huh? Since when does Calliope Torres say 'yay'?"

"Yay!" Repeated Sofia. She was at the stage where she repeated what ever word amused her.

I laughed at the happy toddler then retrieved my attention to my sister.

"It's Callie! ...Ariacellis!" I said to her in revenge. I followed by sticking my tongue out to her and she did the same. "And it's just stupid Arizona is always saying 'yay', she's contagious you know.

"You know she was the one who called me..." Her voice started to get serious. There was a short silence.

"You know I bet Owen would love to have you working with him. You'll love him!" I tried to change the subject.

"Yay!" She replied mockingly.

* * *

After leaving the girls at daycare we went to look for Owen. I loved the idea of my sister living in Seattle but even more my sister working with me! It was perfect. Especially at a time like this.

When we arrived at the E.R Arizona was performing an emergency tracheotomy. Aria was blown away.

"Wow! And I was missing out on this for the past 6 years." She turned to me. "Ohh Callie you gotta get me a job here please!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Isn't that what were here for?"

After the tracheotomy was completed and the child was stable, Arizona walked up to us. "Aria right?" She stuck out her hand out to her.

"Arizona?"

"Yup that's me." She let out a smile. "I'm really glad you came up here, I'm sure Callie and Sofia are really happy. By the way Callie... do you mind if I go spend time with Sofia at daycare? I'm free for now so I'd really like too-"

"Yeah, I'm sure she misses you." I said without making eye contact with her. "Ooh Hunt! I need to speak to you." I took Aria's hand and dragged her over to Owen. It was perfect for avoiding Arizona.

"Please tell me there's an opening for a trauma nurse! Please! Owen?"

I noticed he was looking over at Aria and she was looking at him.

"Hellooo, am I talking alone here?"

"Uh yeah, yes, yup, I think there is one position available. Why?" He asked but I knew he was just saying it to break the ice.

"Well Aria here is looking to work as one and she's good, she's a Torres, so she's good." I added as I raised my eyebrow with a smirk.

"Come with me and I'll get you an application and everything else you need." He smiled and took off with her.

"And who is that hottie?"

I turned around. "Aww come on Alex that's my sister!"

"Well she's hot! And don't worry I'm with Jo now, but she is hot."

Typical Alex. I playfully shook my head and walked off. I needed to get into scrubs and check my surgeries for the day. A couple of minutes after getting dressed I got paged 911 to the E.R. When I got there I was assigned to a patient who had suffered massive trauma from a car accident. His legs were almost completely shattered while his face looked like it was smashed. Derek had concluded that the brain was fine and just needed critical monitoring. That meant that the way was clear for me to work on his legs and for plastic to work on his face. While I was getting the patient out to the O.R I discovered that an unexpected pair of hands were scrubbing in with me. The one and only Lauren Boswell.

**I decided to write more just so that you guys had more to read. Is it better having the chapters at this length or shorter?**

**_Here are pictures of the people I imagine when I talk about Aria and Lilia. _**

**_Aria:  
_**

**_Lilia: . (Yes that's Allegra :P)_**


	5. Goodbye and Hello

"What the hell are you still doing here? I was confused as I saw the blonde scrubbing in. "I thought you were only here for one surgery."

"The chief said I could prolong my visit for a week, so I did."

I quickly turned my attention away from her as I tried to maintain my cool. But believe me if this was not the place where I worked at things would already been going differently. How the hell was I supposed to save the legs of a man while the woman who my wife cheated on me with was in the same OR a me?

We had almost managed 30 minutes of surgery without talking to each other. As long as the patient was stable communication was not required between the two of us. But of course nothing great lasts very long.

"You know...at first she really didn't want to..." She started. "I was the one who sta-"

"At first..." I murmured with an annoyed chuckle. "Dr. Boswell, if I am not mistaken we are here trying to save a person's life here, not to discuss your love interest of the week."

All the eyes in the OR were now on us. I knew I shouldn't of said that but I didn't regret it either.

"Excuse me?" You could tell she looked embarrassed even with the scrub mask covering half her face.

I decided to ignore her because I knew I had more I wanted to tell her. Things that would be better left unsaid. I wanted to make her feel ashamed for what she did. For tearing my family apart. But I figured that was not in my best interest since my relationship history is already well known in the hospital.

Lauren had finished up the patients face before I was almost finished with the second leg. She'd asked if I needed her in the OR and of course I had said no. As soon as she left everything felt much less tense. I actually ended up working a bit faster when she left.

"Good job Avery! Your stitches are really almost flawless, you really did learn from the best. Okay, after he's set up in the ICU I want him monitored. Infection is a big risk since both of his legs were opened and also his face. Oh and Shepard might also have someone monitoring his brain."

He smiled and left the OR. When the nurses were taking the patient up to ICU I went to scrub out. I was anxious to see how Aria was doing.

"You're everywhere now huh?" Lauren had been waiting for me in the scrub room.

Arizona's POV:

This morning I woke up feeling more guilty then I had felt the morning after me and Callie's big argument. Maybe now that I got to spend time with Sofia I'd feel a little better.

When I went into the hospital's daycare Sofia was playing with a child who looked about 5. It was strange they had a child where the toddlers were.

"Hey baby boo!" Her face lit up when she saw me and immediately ran up to me."

"Mama mama mama!" She shouted.

I picked her up and hugged her like I hadn't seen her in weeks. It felt like that anyways.

"Sofia that's not your mommy!" The 5 year old looked confused.

The innocent curiosity hurt me pretty bad. Sofia not being biologically mine was not my favorite reminder.

"Hey sweetie, uhm you see...I'm her other mommy."

Her face showed she was even more confused now. "But auntie Callie is her mommy."

"Ohh so that's who you are." I said with a smile. "I'm your auntie's..." How was I supposed to explain to a 5 year old what me and Callie were. It wasn't the fact that we were gay, that was the easy part, but was I even her wife anymore? Heck I didn't even know myself. "Well me and auntie Callie are Sofia's mommies." I quickly turned my attention to Sofia trying to avoid the curious little girl.

"Well I think it's cool to have two mommies, or even two daddies." The little girl giggled.

Hearing those words from her made me feel all sorts of things. I was happy that she not only accepted but loved the idea of her aunty being with another woman. But it also brought back the pain of guilt I was feeling this morning, only this time it was more painful. I had Sofia in my arms this time. It was pretty awesome having two parents. What have I done to her?

"Hey, Sofia's other mommy?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"So does that mean your my auntie too?"

I didn't want to tell her one thing and then it end up being another thing. However with her dark brown eyes looking at me I couldn't say otherwise. "Yes, I'm auntie Arizona." I said with a smile. Wow did that feel awesome. I had given up the possibility of being an aunt after Tim's death.

"Yay! Another tia! I'm Lilia by the way." The child giggled her way to me and gave me a hug. Then she went off to the tea party she was having with Sofia. "Come on Sofi the tea is gonna get cold!" She shouted out.

"One second Lilia I have to say bye." I put my daughters face in front of mine and kiss her nose. "Oh baby boo how much I miss you." I pouted.

"Mama, Mami, Elmo!" She giggled in my arms. If it hasn't done so already, my heart sank. I knew she was referring to when all of us 3 would cuddle on the couch and watch the Elmo movie. Oh how I hated that movie, but I was never happier than when the three of us watched it. I wouldn't trade that moment for the world. I felt a knot build up in my throat. I knew if I didn't get out of the daycare I would burst out in tears right there. I hugged her one last time and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby boo, now go on and play baby."

I went to the ER to see if I could be of use. I needed some distraction.

"Oh man Robbins, how did everything work out." It was Alex.

"How did what work out?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Know what! What the hell is going on?" I looked more confused than Lilia looked earlier. He pointed to the surgery board under OR 2.

_Torres/Boswell_

"Crap! Alex! This is a long surgery! Could you imagine how long they've been together in that OR."

"Well it should be over by now. Have you seen either of them around?"

I didn't respond to Alex. I had no time. I had to find them.

* * *

Callie's POV:

"I wanna talk to you."

"What could you possible wanna talk to me about, Lauren." I could hardly get my self to say her name.

"I want to know if you're gonna fight for her. She's a great woman and I really really like her..."

When she said that my face went almost completely blank. I'd thought she would at least want to say sorry or something. "You fucking slut. I guess I wasn't wrong. You don't care that she's married. That she has a child. I-I can't even look at you!"

"No! You don't get to call me that. And by the way, it's not legal here, gay marriage. So no your not married. And YOUR daughter, she's your daughter not hers so you can't use her as an excuse you can't-"

The doors closed behind me. I looked back. It was her. Now I was in the middle of them.

"She can't what." Arizona said in a defensive voice.

"She... Sh-" You could notice how surprised Lauren was.

"You don't get to talk about my daughter." She looked over to me. "Our. Our daughter. You have NO rights Lauren."

"Arizona you don't have to stay with _her_ just because of her child. You don't love her."

"You don't get it do you? This is my family. And I love Callie so much. I told you it was a mistake. A mistake! I could never, ever love you or anyone else the way I love Callie."

"But you slept with me!"

"Yes, I slept with you. But I can't even remember it Lauren. It meant nothing. You know how many times I've slept with my wife and I remember each and every time. Ooh and trust me that's a lot of times."

"You know what, whatever. I really don't need you. I could replace you so soon I wouldn't even have time to remember you Arizona. I'll be making my stay here shorter. Clear off my name from the surgery board." She was furious. It looked like she wasn't used to loosing. Right before she closed the door on her way out, Arizona gave her a little reminder.

"I was never yours to replace in the first place Lauren."

I couldn't deny it but that was really hot.

"Callie, nothing she said, nothing is true. I love our daughter so much. And you know that." She leaned on the sink and started to cry. "And the fact that she's Mark never mattered. I love Mark. But she's my daughter too. She's my baby. I'm her mama."

"You never have to try to explain to me your love for Sofia. If there's one thing I truly know from you is that you love Sofia. If there's one thing and only one thing that I trust from you is your love for her. So don't ever worry about me knowing if you love her or not. I know."

She nodded while grabbing on to the residual leg. "You know she misses us watching Elmo. I really want to watch Elmo as a family again. Even if we're not together, she needs that."

I nodded in agreement. "Does it hurt Arizona?"

"No it's just, I been on-call and I'm just tired. You know the bed in the on-call rooms are not so comfortable." She chuckled.

I wanted to tell her to go stay at Mark's but I didn't know if I was ready for someone to change that place. Then she started rubbing onto her leg and I couldn't help but to feel bad.

"It's nothing really."

"No, uhm you could stay at Mark's if you want. You'll be close to Sofia and we might even be able to watch Elmo." I managed to give her a half smile.

"That'll be awesome." She smiled through the pain.

"Come on let's go pick up our baby."

* * *

When we went to the day care Aria had already gotten Lilia and Sofia ready to go.

"Titi Callie! Auntie Arizona!" Lilia looked excited to see us.

"Auntie Arizona?" Me and Aria were surprised.

I picked up Lilia and she wrapped her small arms around my neck. God I love my niece. "Baby girl, you've already met Arizona?"

"Mhm" she nodded and then threw herself onto Arizona's arms. "She's Sofia's other mommy."

"Well I guess she has met her." I giggled as I took Sofia from Aria.

"Well look at the happy family." A very familiar voice came from the daycare entrance.

"Addie!"

**I'm trying to not have Callie forgive Arizona so quickly but Sophia and my feeeels! Anyways I'm so happy that I finally got Addie in the story line I love her! **


	6. Break The Ice

My car was packed. Aria was sitting on the left window seat with a half-asleep Lilia on her lap. Sofia was already asleep in her carseat which is in the middle seat. Arizona was sitting on the right window seat, and Addison was sitting on the passenger seat.

"Wow Aria, you and Callie look an awful lot alike, like a lot! And your daughter, she is beautiful." Addison tried to break the awkwardness in the car.

The last time I was in a car with Arizona was the day of the storm. I had driven us and Sofia to the hospital that day. Since Arizona had been staying in the hospital her car remained in the apartment parking lot so I decided to give her a lift.

"Thank you, I'm glad she came out looking like our side of the family." She laughed softly as she caressed her daughters long brown hair.

There was another long silence after that. Arizona didn't speak for the whole ride. Instead she held Sofia's hand and watched her sleep.

"So what brings you to Seattle Addie?" This time I broke the silence.

"Well I'm actually going to be staying here for a while. Jake and I are going to start working at Seattle Grace, I mean Grey-Sloan." Her voice changed when she said the hospitals new name.

I didn't want start talking about sad stuff so I ignored it. "That's awesome! I've missed you so much! Addison Montgomery don't you play games with me." I was more than happy having my sister and one of my best friend living in Seattle.

"Nope. Jake and Henry are at the hotel but tomorrow we'll be moving in to our apartment. Ooh I can't wait till you meet them! I'm in love Callie!" Happiness was written all over her face.

"You deserve it. And I am so happy for you." I tried to show her the happiest expression I had in me.

"Oh I'm sorry." She mouthed out to me.

I smiled at her. "Im glad your back."

When we got there Addison insisted in taking Sofia upstairs. Arizona didn't seem so happy to give her to her but did so anyways then politely excused herself and went to Marks apartment. Aria had taken Lilia up to my bed and decided to fall asleep too. With today being her first day working after 6 years I could imagine how tired she was. Sofia was startled on our way upstairs and woke up from her brief nap.

"Oh my God. You are one beautiful little girl Sofia. If I could I would keep you for myself!" She cradled her in her arms and kissed her cheeks as the toddler fell back asleep. "Oh Callie I don't want to put her down." She pouted to me.

"Now you know how I feel everyday." I whispered to her as I lifted Sofia from her arms and gave her a goodnight kiss before setting her down on her crib.

"Aww I don't blame Arizona for staring at her sleep for so long, look at her."

I giggled lowly as I grabbed Addie's arms and dragged her to the living room. She sat down and I went to get us two a glass of wine. Not the best choice for the occasion but it was all the liquor left in the apartment.

"How's everything going?" She looked at me tilt my head down and sigh.

"You know I thought George was going to be the last one to cheat on me. It never passed my mind that after everything we've been through, everything, she would ever cheat on me." My eyes stared to get watery. I hadn't vented to anyone about this yet. She pulled me into a hug and I just lost it. It felt good to cry to someone I knew cared about me. She understood what I was going through.

"There there, you can cry all you want I'm not going anywhere till you're feeling better. But this is it. This is all I'm going to let you cry. So take advantage of this opportunity. Cause after this your going to be the strong Callie I know."

And so I did. I cried on her shoulder for a long time.

"I still love her. After everything that's happened I still love her. And I hate myself for that. If she were anyone else, Africa would of been it. I wouldn't of forgiven her." I sobbed a little louder and she patted my back. "It's not fair Addie!"

"What you two have is special. And maybe that's why everything bad that has happened, well happened. Because every force around you is trying to split you two apart but it can't. Now I'm not trying to tell you to take her back. But at least try to talk to her because there has to be some explanation for this."

Her words always lifted my mood up. She is a smart woman. And I love her for that.

I took a sip of wine and laid back on the red couch that faced the kitchen. "I think I'm done crying. Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Then my work here is done." She chuckled. "I better get going to my family now."

"I'm meeting them tomorrow right?"

She chugged down her last bit of wine and with the funniest expression nodded yes.

"I love you! Text me when you get there."

"Love you too!" She closed the door behind her.

Silence filled my apartment. I sat on the couch quietly thinking to myself. Where was my life going next?

* * *

It was getting late so I had to go to bed. Since my bed was still being occupied till Aria found an apartment I had to go sleep at Mark's. I turned off all the lights after checking on Sofia one last time and grabbed the baby monitor.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Today was exhausting and I needed all the rest I can get. When I opened the door Arizona was in a towel getting something from the fridge. Crap. I had completely forgotten I had let her stay here.

"Oh hey Callie, I didn't know you were joining me." She smiled.

I stood there looking at her. God she was perfect. I loved every single thing about her, heck even her prosthetic.

"S-sorry, uhm I forgot that you were staying here. My sister's in my bed a-and I was gonna sleep here b-"

"Nonsense. I can sleep on the couch, besides this is sorta like your place. Callie? Are you still there?"

I don't know why I stayed staring at her for so long. Maybe it was exhaustion. I don't know.

"Uh yeah I'm just tired. And no it's okay ill just..."

"Oh come on we're both adults here, we can sleep under the same roof or even bed. It's just sleeping." Her sweet face expression let her dimples show.

I nodded and looked down. When I looked up she was tying up her hair in a high bun. Her was still wet and the water was dripping down her neck. She noticed I was staring again and gave me an inviting look. 'Focus Callie focus!' I kept repeating in my head. I swear this was harder than it seemed. She started walking up closer to me.

"Uhm Arizona. I-I don't think this is a good idea. I love you but I still kind of hate you so I don't think this is a good idea. Not because I hate you, but because I still love you." What the hell was I saying. Whatever it was I hope I was making sense.

"I'm sorry I know I just got carried away. It's just you're perfect Calliope. And I know this sounds horrible but it makes me forget how much I've hurt you. Just one look at you and nothing else matters. You don't know how much I wish I could just erase the past and just live in this moment. I hate myself so so much for blaming you..." She chuckled as she held back tears. "For blaming you for saving my life! I mean who does that? And then I repay you by cheating on you?" Her cheeks were now a river bend.

My eyes were wide opened now. Was I hearing things? I mean I know I'm tired, but was I hallucinating? Was Arizona Robbins admitting that I cut her leg off to save her life? Maybe she's finally recovering from the crash. I mean the first step of recovery is admitting your problem. "Arizona."

She looked up at me with her beautiful ocean blue eyes. The light reflected on them so beautifully. Her tears made them resemble crystals perfectly. It wasn't fair. She made it so hard to be mad at her. Ugh.

Arizona's POV:

I felt like I had just opened up the gates that held back a furious bull. I knew Callie had saved my life, I mean I'm a doctor, but my anger just did not let me admit it.

Callie walked a little closer to me and I did the same. For a second I forgot which leg I had missing and put all my weight on the wrong one. I tripped and before I had the chance to hold on to something Callie arms were already around me. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Are you okay?" She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm better no-." Her lips were already on mine. The warm sweet lips that I had desired for so long. It took me a second to realize that I wasn't fantasizing the kiss but when I did I held her face and followed along. I had forgotten that before Callie's face my hands were holding my towel. Now the towel laid humid on the tiled floor. I was ready to continue, but was she?

**Yay! School is finally out and I can write with less interruptions. So far I like how this story is going and is helping me with my wait for 10th season. Follow my GA IG CalliopePlantain!**


	7. Nights Like These

_" A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella, my niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora. Ruiseñor de la cerva, cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella. (x2)"_

I was caressing Sofia's soft silky hair as I sang to her her favorite lullaby. For the past week she had been waking up at night and the only way I could get her back to sleep was singing to her. The lullaby I sang to her was an old Spanish lullaby that originated from Spain. My mom used to sing it to me when I was sick or couldn't fall back to sleep. Sometimes I purposely stayed awake just to hear her singing to me.

Arizona's POV:

Just as soon as I was getting Callie out of her pants, Sofia's cry went off through the monitor. Callie had stopped me in my track and left to tend her without saying anything. I went to put some clothes on and then went to her apartment. I was always the one to put her back to sleep when she woke up at night. I never minded, sometimes it just seemed like she wanted to spend some alone time with me. I mean it wasn't the perfect timing considering the time my alarm clock went off, but it was, well awesome. I love my baby boo.

I walked slowly into Sofia's room. I heard Callie singing to her and stopped at the threshold. Oh my God. She had the voice of an angel. I've had never heard her singing before this so I was kind of shocked. I didn't understood a word she was singing but it didn't take much to understand she was perfect.

I took a step closer into the room. Callie was sitting on a chair and leaning onto the crib. She looked over to me while still singing. I couldn't help but give her the biggest smile in me. She smiled back and I felt my heart flutter. I walked over to the crib and saw a smiling Sofia. I was surprised she still wasn't asleep. It couldn't be the singing. I mean if I were her I wouldn't want it to stop either. When the song stopped she noticed I was there.

"Mama!" Oh no. "Mami!"

I thought Callie would be annoyed since she's been trying to get her to sleep but instead she giggled.

"Yes princess, mama is here too." I loved how happy Sofia made her. Her smallest gestures could make us the happiest.

Callie's POV:

We heard footsteps at the room door and looked over.

"Lilli!" Sofia shouted as she saw her cousin standing at the door.

"Uh oh." The small child covered her eyes with one hand as she held her teddy bear with the other. "Did I wake her up titi?"

"Oh no sweetie." I chuckled at the child. "What are you doing up hun, come sit with tia." I patted my lap.

"I miss daddy." She pouted as I sat her on my lap. "Will I ever see him again?"

I looked over to Arizona giving her a worried look and kissed Lilia's forehead. "Well of course you will baby he's your daddy. Mami just needs a little time."

"Okay titi. Ooh I was hearing you sing A la nanita like grandma did to me once and by the way..." She gave me a cue that she wanted to whisper something to me so I lowered my head. "I like how you sing it better."

"Lilia!" I tried not to laugh too hard. "I'll have to sing it to you one night then." I gave her a tight hug. I hated that she was going through what she was going. It was what I was trying to avoid Sofia from.

"Tonight!" Shouted Lilia.

"Chunight!" Followed an eager Sofia. We all laughed at the way she said it. I loved how she still couldn't pronounce her T's. It was too adorable.

"You know what," Arizona looked up as she fixed Sofia's bun. "We're gonna need lots of warm milk."

"Yay!" The girls were excited.

"Oops I think we forgot that Aria is sleeping! We're gonna go take a field trip okay girls." I grabbed Sofia in her blanket and took Lilia's hand. We headed out to the door and into Mark's apartment. Arizona followed a bit after with a straw sippy cup and a regular cup filled with warm milk.

We all sat on the couch wrapped around in blankets. The girls were playing in between us.

"Okay girls, it's bedtime for real now!" I looked over the clock, it was already 12:27 am. I took Sofia and cuddled her under my blanket. Arizona took off her prosthetic and repositioned herself. Lilia giggled her way to Arizona's lap. We were both surprised at the little girl. She acted as it was the most normal thing she'd ever seen.

Arizona's POV:

I was more than surprised. Little kids usually did not respond so well at my prosthetic. I always avoided the situation at work.

"Oh Lillia." I held her closer to me. "You are one special little girl do you know that?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and nodded.

And after three rounds of "_a la nanita_" the girls were both asleep.

"You...are amazing." I whispered to Callie.

She smiled and whispered. "What."

"I think your parents knew how amazing you were going to turn out to be, that's why they named you Calliope. Your voice, it's just, wow." My whisper turned to a soft low voice.

"I hate you for making me almost like my name." Her giggles drove me crazy. "Thank you."

"I'd kiss you but that would be too dangerous." I knew that I'd have to move over to reach her face and that would probably wake up one of the girls and start a domino effect.

"We've survived worse." She scooted over and pecked my lips. The girls were as still as before.

15 minutes later we were all asleep. There was no where I would rather be than where I was.

* * *

Callie's POV:

"Oh no I don't wanna go to work." My whiney voice was a response to my pager.

"Let's run away! We can go on a road trip o-or on a cruise. Oooh let's go on a cruise." Arizona seemed too happy for 6 am.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you girls all in here."

"Oh it's Aria." I gently put Sofia on the couch and went to open the door.

"You know as much as I appreciate having the apartment all to myself, I like sleepovers too." She giggled her way in.

"Hey sis, can you drop Sofia of at daycare when you drop off Lillia? I have to go to the hospital like right now!"

"Ahh sorry I can't. I have to take Lilia to enroll at school today."

"I'll take her don't worry."

"Omg really Arizona? Thank you thank you!" She responded with a smile. I still wasn't used to having her around again.

I took no time to start brushing my hair. After, I hurried to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as fast as I could.

"Love you princess!" And off I went.

"Come on Torres there's no time for a consult. If we don't get him in a OR I don't think we'll be able to get him out of V-fib again." Owen had his hand in the patients heart. He'd had to crack his chest in order to get him out of the 3rd v-fib.

"So after his heart is stable what will I be dealing with?" We were inside the elevator.

"I don't know much yet but I'm concerned with the pelvis. Take a look." He lifted the sheet that was covering the patient. I started examining him.

"Your right. The pelvis is shattered and I'm not sure is salvageable."

After an hour in surgery Owen finally started a conversation that didn't involve work. "So is Aria leaving her husband for good?" After the look they gave each other yesterday I knew this would come up soon.

I laughed slightly. "I'm pretty sure they're done. You know she has a kid right?"

"She told me all about Lilia, I can't wait to meet her." He smiled under his scrub mask.

"As long as you don't hurt her I'm all for what you two might have together. I mean you remembered her kid's name."

"You know I love kids." We both chuckled. "How's it going with Robbins?"

"We'll I guess the arguing part is over now and oh god am I glad. And I want her back I do. I just don't know if its the right thing to do. I don't trust her anymore but I still love her. Like does that even make sense?"

"Love never makes sense Callie. It's different for everyone. I thought Cristina was the one, I loved her like crazy. But then we didn't want the same things and the tables turned. I guess I don't know what I'm saying either but don't let one thing be the tie breaker."

"Meet me at the daycare at 8." I smiled at him.

"What?" He laughed.

"We're gonna go pick up Sofia, and you know who else will be there? Lilia. So you meeting her will be a 'coincidence'. It won't be weird or anything."

"Thank you." He smiled again.

* * *

Arizona's POV:

I was really happy this morning. Maybe it was because Callie was no longer mad at me. Or maybe it was because I woke up next to my favorite girls in the world. Either one, I was happy and nothing was going to change that.

I had brushed Sofia's hair in to two pony tails and put on a cute pink spring dress with tights and a cardigan since it was still a bit windy for spring. Aria had already left to take Lilia to her first day at school here.

"Come on big girl, mamas gonna be late for work."

"Elmo mama!" She hopped up and down as she tucked on my purse.

"Oh no baby we can't. But we will tonight I promise!" I hated turning her down but I had already been paged an hour earlier. It was a non-emergent case so that was the only reason I allowed myself to be delayed.

Before leaving for the hospital I had to go pick up some papers I left at Mark's. I held Sofia's hand and we walked over there from her nursery. When we got there I let go of her hand and put the papers in my purse. Sofia ran over to the coffee table and grabbed one of the portraits that were on top of it. Out of the 4 portraits she grabbed her daddy's portrait. I'd never shown her a picture of him nor do I think Callie has.

I picked her up and took a look the portrait with her. "That's your daddy baby girl. And he loved you so much." I kissed her rosy cheeks as she brought the portrait close to her chest.

"That's daddy mama." My throat was already in knots making it impossible for me to respond vocally so I nodded.

I cleared my throat as best I could and looked at my watch. "We have to go now baby, but the picture can't go okay?"

"Daddy can go mama."

"We can see daddy later." I could already imagine the nurses and doctors face if they saw Sofia walking around with her dad's portrait in hand.

After almost 3 minutes of convincing, Sofia reluctantly gave me the portrait.  
10 minutes later we were entering the doors of GSMH. I loved how close the apartment was to the hospital. I dropped Sofia at daycare as soon as I could and rushed to my patient.

Callie's POV:

The surgery went much shorter than expected. We had lost the patient. There was no way getting his heart back started.

"I hate when we loose them." Owen and I were walking out of the scrub room and to the ER.

"Yeah but don't beat yourself down, you were great in there Hunt."I patted his back and tried to reassure him.

"Callie!" I looked back and there was Addison holding baby Henry.

"Awww look at the little man! Gimme gimme." I'd only seen pictures of him and was so anxious to meet him. I took him from Addie's arms and cradled him in my arms. "You are one handsome boy Henry, yes you are." I gently kissed his head before looking back up. "Oh and you must be Jake, nice to meet you." Jake was Addison's husband whom Owen had hired as the new head of Cardio.

"Nice to meet you too. I hear lots of things about you." He chuckled and looked over at his wife. We both giggled.

"Okay we have to get Henry to daycare because we are late as it is. We'll catch up with you guys later."

"You two come by my office after. I wanna go over some stuff about your new position." Hunt looked proud. I mean he got Addison Forbes Montgomery back as the head of Neonatal and got her husband as the head of Cardio. Things were looking good for the hospital.

"Gotcha chief." Addison headed to daycare and Owen to his office.

Since I had an emergency surgery my first planned surgery was postponed. Now that it was cut short I had the next 3 hours to spare.

My sister was just walking in the hospital with Lilia in hand.

"_Ey que paso_?" I asked her what was up as I looked down at my watch. She was almost 2 hours late and Lilia was supposed to be in school.

"Ugh do you know how much they ask for just for enrolling! They don't want the application unless she has an up to date physical."

"I wanna go to school mami!"

"Oh well that's okay I'll get her one done myself. Come on love."

"Oh that's ridiculous you're an orthopedic surgeon, you've probably never even performed a physical."

"Hey I went to med school! Plus I have nothing to do for the next 3 hours." I gave her an anxious smirk. "Look do you want to get this kid to school or not?"

"Fine go on Lilia, be good okay? Mami's gonna go talk to her boss but ill be taking you back to school later."

* * *

Aria's POV:

I was more nervous at the fact that I would be talking to Owen than the fact that I was super late. There was just something about him. For someone I had just met I really liked him.

I hesitantly knocked on his office door. "Come in."

"Uh hey chief." Damn it Aria don't embarrass yourself.

"Oh hi Aria, come I-, come take a seat." Luckily he looked as nervous as I felt.

"Look I'm sorry I was so late. It's just wow, they have a strict school system in Seattle."

"Oh don't worry take as much time as you need. Where's Lilia now, did they let her stay in school?"

"Oh Callie is uh- I mean is giving her a physical."

He started to chuckle. "Torres? A physical exam? You're kidding right?"

"Haha nope. I was surprised too. Shouldn't she be breaking some bones or something?"

"Uh yeah we both should be in surgery right now but we lost the patient."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah don't worry about it...Aria?" Uh oh. His beautiful blue eyes were now on mine. I didn't know what to say. I certainly didn't want to say the wrong thing.

I looked down and then back up at him. "Yes chief?"

He slowly walked up to me and stood in front of where I was sitting. I knew what was gonna happen next and I wanted it to happen so bad. So I stood up and stared into his eyes. We stood there looking into each others eyes for a good minute. And then it happened. He grabbed my face entwining our lips together. It was perfect. The adrenaline rushed through every vein in my body. I roamed my hands through his silky red hair and he gripped on to my ponytail. Then I remembered where we were at.

"Owen we-we can't. This is your office a-and it's not okay." I tried to speak trough my panting.

The door opened and woman came in. "Owen I need your approval for this surgery and-... Oh I see you're busy here."

"Cristina wait!"

**Okay so I want to develop a story line for Owen. Since in the season finale both Calzona and Owen ended in bad terms I figured the title Scars & Souvenirs could be used for both. What do you guys think, should this story be strictly Calzona or it should also have a happy story line for Owen?**


	8. Bumps and Bruises and Rainy Days

Owens POV:

"Owen I told you it already happened. And I am glad that you are moving on. Look, I'm sorry I stormed out of the office I was just sorting my mind out, but I'm really fine with this."

"Christina she's not just any woman..."

"I know, I know who she is. Callie talked about her when we were roommates. She's a good person. And..." Her voice changed for a bit. "And she also has a kid... She is what you want, what you need. And I'm accepting that."

I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy that I practically have Cristina's blessing to be with Aria. Or should I feel bad that I have Cristina's blessing to be with Aria. However, I did know she was right, Aria was the perfect woman for me right now.

"Thank you, Cristina."

She gave me an accepting smile and handed me over the papers she'd wanted me to sign. And with that we both went our separate ways. From what just happened it seemed like keeping a professional relationship with her would be easier than I thought. Maybe we could even squeeze in a little friendship.

* * *

Callie's POV:

"Okay Lilia now take a deep breath for me." I pressed the stethoscope unto the right side of her chest. "And another one."

"Am I doing it the right way titi?" The curious child looked up at me.

"Yes you are doing it perfectly fine." I gave her a big smile and then looked over to the checklist I had looked up at the research library. "Okay so next I'm gonna uhm...I'm gonna..."

"You might want to check her musculoskeletal functions."

"Right, right." I answered quickly. "Oh Arizona! Thank you."

"Auntie Arizona!" Lilia smiled and waved at a giggling Arizona.

"How are you girls doing here? Dr. Hunt told me that my orthopedic surgeon wife was performing a routine pediatric physical exam. I couldn't help but to giggle."

"Oh come on you too? I already had Avery bug me at the library." I looked over to her and gave her a pouting face.

"No I can't help but to giggle because its adorable! I think it's cute that you're performing a physical." She titled her head slightly and gave me her super magic smile.

"Well then come on and help me!" I gave her my slight whiny voice.

"Calm down love, it's not like you can kill her. It's a physical." She giggled again and walked over to kiss Lilia's forehead. "Isn't auntie Callie doing a good job Lilia?"

"A super duper one!" She replied with an enthusiasm that made us all laugh.

After the exam was done me and Arizona walked Lilia over to daycare. We had expected to play with Sofia for a bit but she had taken a surprisingly early nap.

Arizona's POV:

"Callie..." As we were making our way to the to the ER to check if there was anything we could do I stopped us in the surgical lobby to talk. "Do you think Sofia remembers Mark? I mean I feel like we're doing a bad job reminding her of him." I looked over to the sign that read Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. When I looked over back at Callie she was still quiet. "We don't have to talk about this now if you..."

"She's a baby Arizona," her eyes were getting moist. "I don't want to remind her of who her father is. She should get to know who her father is on her own... It's not fair."

"I know you're right, but look at me," I placed my hands on her face. "We know that's not possible now-"

"But I want it so bad for it to be possible. I would do anything for that to be possible..."

I knew that it would be better if I took her into a private place so I took her into the nearest on call room. We sat at a bed quietly for a couple of minutes. I was expecting her to lose it all and start crying but instead she sat there looking into space.

"You know today she walked to Mark's coffee table and grabbed his portrait. It's like she knows. Maybe she is too young to remember him but I feel like somehow she knows that's her daddy. And in some odd way I feel like they still have some sort of relationship with each other."

I heard her blurt out a small giggle and sat closer to her.

"I was playing tug-o-war with her for the picture." I laughed out to restart the conversation. "She really didn't want to leave him behind."

She looked over to me and gave me a big smile. Her eyes were watery but other than that she was okay. "She really did that?"

"She did." I gave her a reassuring smile. "She loves him but she doesn't know why. Now it's our job to help her know why."

"Thank you so much. I don't think I would be able to bear that situation. Thank...you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm her momma, it's my job. And when we get through this Sofia is gonna know that she had a father who loved her to death."

I held her face closer to me and pressed my lips gently on her lips. I knew she had forgiven me but I was afraid rejection was still a possibility. She kissed me back and then pulled back slowly.

"I love you. And I don't think I would be able to parent Sofia without you. So please Arizona, please, don't do so something stupid again. Because I don't know if I would be able to forgive you again. And I don't want to have to not forgive you again because it will destroy me. And if you love me you won't destroy me because you don't destroy the people you love."

Guilt started running through my veins. I didn't know how to explain to someone I've hurt so bad that I wouldn't do it again. But I had to try.

"I love you so much Calliope. And for you and Sofia I'm going to try so hard to be the person you married and fell in love with. Because not only did you love that Arizona, but I did too. And that Arizona would not even imagine hurting the girls she loves most." As those words came out of my mouth, my eyes stayed fixed into hers.

"And for that same reason I'm giving us another chance. Because you haven't been you, not the you I love. But mostly because I know that you're coming back. Even sooner than I thought." She held my face in front of hers and kissed my lips. "I'm gonna choose to believe that everything horrible that's gonna happen to us has happened already. The rest is just gonna be bumps and bruises and rainy days. Now it's up to us if we're gonna let those things bring us down. I know for sure I'm not."

Her smile drove me crazy. It was big and bright and could turn anyone's day around. She talked about my super magic smile, but hers... hers was so vibrant and full of life and when you saw it you couldn't help but do the same.

"With you the bumps and bruises and rainy days will be worthwhile." I returned her a smile that in my opinion could not be compared to hers.

"We haven't been paged so we probably have some spare time on our hands..." She was slowly leaning close to me. "How about one of our good old fashion junior high make outs?"

I nodded almost too quick and followed along. The kisses were soft and tender. Just what we needed after the conversation we had just finished. Not too fast not too slow. It was perfect.

**Sorry took too long to update and sorry for this slow chapter. I just really wanted some fluff! Even though I wrote the story line it was really hard to have Callie forgive Arizona so easily but I figured that its going to be very hard for Callie to forgive Arizona without me feeling like Callie is being vulnerable. So whatever the story line is I'm always gonna have that feeling even though I ship Calzona so hard!**

**P.S: I'm gonna start another fanfiction where it focuses on Owen and Aria's relationship so that this one could be strictly Calzona. That's why I decided to finish what I started in chapter 7 here. **


	9. Enough Love

**Here is some short fluff!-xo**

Callie's POV:

A week had gone by in a flash. Things at home had been getting better and better although Arizona still stayed at Mark's place. Aria finished moving out yesterday into the neighboring building. It was Monday morning and I was getting Sofia ready for daycare.

"Sofia Robbin get your little tooshie here now! Come on baby were gonna be late." She had woken up hyper this morning and would not let me finish dressing her up.

"No Mami I wanna stay home!" She giggled her way behind the couch and covered her eyes.

"Boo! Mami's gotcha!" I lifted her up and laid her on the couch blowing berries on her tummy. "Now you can't run away from the tickle monster."

"Rawr rawr raw- ahhh!" Her laughter filled the room as I tickled her tummy. She turned her body to face the couch and hide from me. "No tickle tickle monster!"

"Well are you gonna let Mami dress you then?"

"Noo!" She giggled holding her tummy.

"I guess I have no choice but to-" I slowly moved my hands closer to her hoping she would surrender.

"Okays Mami okays!" She jumped up and down on the couch and leaped to her Mami's arms. I gave her a big hug and filled her face with kisses. Then I slipped her into jeans and a tee shirt that read "cutie pie".

_Knock knock_

"Knock knock who there!" Sofia clapped her hands in excitement as she thought she had just told a very good joke.

"Haha good job princess, that's probably mama let me go open, you stay here."

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" When I was about to open I noticed Sofia was following me. "Hey what are you now, the little duckling." I laughed at the tiny child wobbling my way and opened the door. "Your child has been-..."

"Hey." The blonde waved with a smirk.

"Uh... What are you... What...why are you-"

"Hi! Hello!" The wobbling toddler laughed as she peeked through my legs.

"Is that her? Is that my sister?"

"Sloan, I-I... You could of called." I thought I would never see her again.

"I'm sorry I lost your number, and I really wanted to meet my little sister."

"That my sister Mami?" She came came out from behind my legs and looked up at me.

"That's your uh-"

"Hey girls! Oh." Arizona came out from the apartment. "Sloan. Nice to see you again."

"Hey doctor." Sloan smiled at Arizona and then refocused her attention to Sofia. "Can I?"

I was still shocked at the fact that she was here. Her eyes were a spitting image of Mark's. "Yeah sure, come inside."

"Hi little sister, what's your name?" She kneeled down in front of Sofia.

"Princess!" We all laughed at her. She loved having an audience.

"Well this little princess is missing a shoe." Arizona pointed at her daughters bare foot.

"I'm cindewella mama!"

"Uh uh for now you're just princess _Sofia_." As she mentioned Sofia's name she winked at Sloan and took a hold of Sofia's hand. "Come on big girl were gonna be late." They both went into her nursery in search for her other shoe.

"Wow you guys are really good with her. Dad would be proud." Sloan gulped down as she finished talking.

"He was amazing with her." I looked up to her as she raised her eyebrows and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Me. I'm beyond jealous of my 2 year old baby sister. Not only because of how much dad loved her but because she has you two."

"Oh that's silly."

"He used to call me at night. We would talk for hours. And when he wasn't complaining about Lexi or bragging about Sof, he would talk about how grateful he was for you two. I mean my mom was an okay mom but she was not you and doctor Robbins."

I couldn't help myself but smile. "He learned to love you so much Sloan, believe me when I say that."

She smiled back. "Look she's the closest living memory I got of dad, can I just, can you just let me see her sometimes. I really want to have a relationship with her."

"You don't have to ask. I would never keep her away from you. Besides Mark would probably haunt me if I did that." We both laughed and then hugged. "Thank you for wanting to be in her life."

"Sister! Sister! Look here!" She stomped on the floor and pointed to her sneakers that lit up when she walked.

"Oh my! That must be magic huh?" Sloan kneeled to the floor and played along with the hyper toddler.

Arizona hissed to me and then pointed at the clock.

"Oh we really have to go Sloan I'm sorry we can't stay."

"No don't worry you guys go ahead. I just wanted to meet this little Princess. Can I take a picture with her?"

"Yay pitchur!" Sofia stroke a pose and gave Sloan a big smile.

"Oh my we have a model in the family huh?" Sloan took a picture of her and then switched to front camera. "You wanna take one with sissy now?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded and leaped on to her lap.

"Okay smile."

"Cheese!"

"Perfect!" Sloan kissed Sofia on the cheek as she put her down and then stood up. "Sissy has to go now okay? But I will be back I promise."

"Sissy can come too?" The toddler looked confused.

"No hunny we have to go to daycare now." I picked her up as I explained to her.

"Okays Mami." She nodded playfully although I knew she understood.

"Sloan! Note down my number." I stopped her on her way out. "You're gonna need it if you're gonna come back."

She smiled and took out her phone and typed in my number as I dictated it to her.

"And are you going back tonight?"

"No tomorrow in the afternoon, why?"

"I would love to have you for dinner."

"That sounds, awesome. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I gave her a warm smile and waved with Sofia.

"Bye bye sissy."

When the door closed I looked over to Arizona. "Uh oh what did I get myself into."

"Uh oh!" Sofia giggled.

"It's okay I'll help you." She kissed my cheek and Sofia followed.

"I love you girls." I pulled Arizona into a hug. "You wanna come back home mama?"

"Uh Callie are you sure?"

"You practically still live here what's the point of having you go away at night?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She held my face and kissed my lips.

"Kiss Sofia turn!" Sofia squirmed in my arms.

"Don't worry love mama has enough love for both of you."

We both kissed one of our daughter's cheek. "Lobe you mommas!"

"We love you too princess."


End file.
